


Christmas Eve With You

by ilovemesomekillianjones



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemesomekillianjones/pseuds/ilovemesomekillianjones
Summary: Happy Holidays!! Captain Swan Christmas Eve feels, based on this prompt - https://creativepromptsforwriting.tumblr.com/post/622904790445391872/prompt-515“I came back for you, even though you told me to go. Does this not make me a good person?” “No, it makes you a bad listener.”
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Emma Swan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 58





	Christmas Eve With You

Killian sat in the dim light of his quarters, solitude surrounding him. His jaw clenched tightly as he reminded himself that this is how it had been for decades upon decades, since long before a beautiful blonde whirlwind came into his life. He would survive this lonely night just as he had all the others. It’s what he did best, he survived. And while Killian Jones had always prided himself on his keen ability to survive, it just wasn’t quite enough anymore. 

He wanted more now. It gave him pause to think of just how much he thrived when his Swan was around. His lost soul was healed in her presence, she made him smile and laugh -  _ genuinely _ smile and laugh, she made him feel truly loved, and dare he say it, he was happy. He’d not considered himself a happy man in eons. A damn smile had found its way to his lips just thinking about her. Shaking his head, he stood up and headed to the deck.

Emma and Henry had been filling him in about the upcoming holiday season during the last several weeks. As the town had transformed over the days leading up to what they called Christmas, he found himself caught up in the holiday spirit. He’d put up battery operated, twinkle lights on the Jolly, found a small Pine Tree for the deck,which he and Henry had decorated, and picked out the perfect gifts for Emma and Henry, as well as their Royal Highnesses. 

Despite the chill of December in Maine, he and Henry had planned an evening of gingerbread house making, gift exchanging, hot cocoa, and dinner from Granny’s aboard the Jolly for the three of them. Henry said it was what families did, spend time together to just have fun. 

No curses, no villains, no drama, no angry fathers.

Surprisingly enough, especially for Storybrooke, it wasn’t curses, villains, or drama stopping what should be a joyous occasion, Killian’s first Christmas Eve, it was the latter. 

_ Earlier... _

_ Killian had just buried his yuletide log in his Swan’s fiery… well, let’s just say he was stuffing her stocking, when David, who was supposed to be out shopping with Lady Snow for a few more hours came running up the steps inside the loft, barging into Emma’s room. Killian smoothly wrapped himself around Emma, still buried in her heat, effectively cloaking her nude form from her father. And even though his fuzzy butt was now the only clandestine body part on display, he wasn’t sure he had made things any better.  _

_ “Emma, I thought maybe- oh shit!” David thundered. _

_ “Bloody Hell,” Killian muttered. Of all the obstacles he’d had to overcome in life, he imagined this could be his end. _

_ “Goddammit! I need a door with a lock,” Emma yelled.  _

_ “What the hell?” David sputtered. “In my home?” he questioned, looking between the two of them. He focused his ire on Killian as he continued his barking, “Why the- you have a ship… an entire fucking ship!” _

_ “Dad! Seriously? Are you going to lecture us while we’re butt ass naked?” _

_ “Love,” Killian murmured, “I doubt pointing out our current state of undress is going to help our case.”  _

_ Emma huffed frustratedly, and her cheeks flamed as brightly as he imagined his whole body had. “Father, if you could find it in yourself to excuse us... please,” Emma said with a sarcastic sweetness, “we’ll be down in a minute.” _

_ David left the room, muttering obscenities the whole way. Killian and Emma dressed quickly as they listened to her father slam things around downstairs.  _

_ “Jesus, they missed all of my teen years, who knew I would still be able to warrant that reaction. You’d think I was 16.” _

_ “Far be it from me to assume the rules of parenting, but I am pretty sure seeing your daughter defiled by a pirate is something no father ever wants to see, at any age.” _

_ Emma laughed at that and it made his heart happy that he could bring her a little chuckle even in a tense moment. _

_ “First, you have never defiled me. Pillaged, plundered, ravished, fucked thoroughly, yes. Defiled, no. And second, you are probably right, no man wants to see his daughter in that position. But hey, it serves him right for the time Henry and I walked in on him and mom mid-” _

_ “Oi! That’s quite alright, I do not need that picture in my head.”  _

_ Heading downstairs, Killian was not quite prepared for what to expect, so he decided to approach things with a humble apology instead of his usual sarcasm or cockiness. “Sorry, mate, it was not my intent to tarnish your home,” Killian said as he stepped toward David and looked the man square in the eye.  _

_ “I’m not your mate,” David growled, “and you’re not good enough for my daughter.” _

_ “You have absolutely no right to say who is and is not good enough for me,” Emma hissed. _

_ “I may not be good enough for her, Your Highness, but I promise you, my heart is true, I cherish her, and I will be with her for as long as she will have me.” _

_ “Not good enough,” David retorted. _

_ “You’re way out of line,” Emma snarled at her father, getting between him and Killian.  _

_ “This is my home, Emma, and I’ve had enough of Hook today.”  _

_ “Fine,” she shouted, sounding every bit like the insolent teen she felt she was being treated like. “Let’s go, Killian.”  _

_ And just like that, Emma was pulling him out the door of the loft. She’d driven way too fast in her yellow vessel of doom and they’d eventually ended up on the Jolly Roger. Although she wanted to pick up where they left off, Killian was feeling more than a little unsettled.  _

_ Once upon a time, he and the prince had definitely started off on the wrong foot, but he thought they’d gotten past the “you’re not my mate” phase. And while he analytically understood that any father would be pissed about walking in on his daughter having sex, he was still reeling from the prince’s acidic behavior. _

_ Emma pulled her phone from her back pocket as it chimed again and Killian didn’t miss the roll of her eyes.  _

_ “Everything okay?” _

_ “It’s just my mom for the fourth time, asking if I will be there for Christmas Eve dinner.” She tossed the phone across the bed and pulled him into a kiss. _

_ “Hey,” Emma whispered, as she broke their kiss, “where are you?” _

_ “Sorry, love, just reflecting on the day’s events.”  _

_ “Don’t go down that rabbit hole,” she replied. “He’s just pissed, Killian, I wouldn’t worry about it too much. He’ll get over it.”  _

_ “But what if he doesn’t? What if he never accepts me being a part of your life?” His heart constricted at that thought. How could he and Emma be together without her father’s approval? He wouldn’t break up another family. He couldn’t. But how would he survive if he couldn’t have her in his life? _

_ “He will,” she said cupping his face in her hands, “if I could put into words why I know that, I would, but I suck with words.” There was such finality in her voice that Killian almost believed her.  _

_ A huge smile split his lips and crinkled the corners of his eyes as he chuckled at her self evaluation. This time he kissed her, long and deep, conveying what he felt for her, passion, devotion, love. Though he knew she wasn’t near ready to hear that word, his heart had never been more full of that four letter word. “You could try,” he smirked. _

_ “Hmmm,” Emma murmured against his lips.  _

_ He gazed at her as she sat back and contemplated her words. _

_ “It’s much less poetic than anything you would say, but here goes. I know my dad will get over this, because the way you and I feel about each other, is the shit he and my mom live for.” _

_ Killian bellowed out loud, filling his quarters with a greater laugh than he’d experienced in quite some time. “Coming from you, love, that is a grand declaration, indeed,” he marveled. Giving her a quick kiss he stood up from the bed, and pulled her to standing.  _

_ “You best be on your way love, I wouldn’t want you and your parents arguing through the holiday.” _

_ “I want to spend Christmas Eve with you,” she protested. _

_ “And I, with you, Swan. But you best go. Make amends with your father; you, Henry, and I can celebrate together another time.” _

_ “Killian, stop being ridiculous-” _

_ “I’m not being ridiculous,” he interrupted, “I have wrecked enough families in my lifetime, I will not be the reason you and yours are on the outs. It would break your mum’s heart, and I am sure your father wants to apologize, at least to you.” _

_ “Fine, you stubborn ass,” she grumbled. _

_ “I believe Henry’s saying is ‘takes one to know one’,” Killian teased. _

_ Emma rolled her eyes and chuckled. “Sure I can’t change your mind?” When he shook his head no, she gave him a pout before disembarking the Jolly and heading toward her car.  _

Present…

Killian scanned the small town from the deck of the Jolly. Storybrooke was a sight to behold, with all its lights and decorations, and the bedecked city Christmas tree, standing far taller than most buildings. Snow had started falling while he was below deck and everything was covered in a thin but crisp, white blanket. As he pondered the day and counted himself lucky, despite finding himself alone on Christmas Eve, he heard the familiar rumbling of Emma’s vessel approaching the marina lot. He watched as she exited the yellow menace. “What are you doing back so soon, Swan?” he asked as she approached the Jolly.

“What a romantic greeting,” she scoffed, “permission to come aboard?”

“Always,” he promised. “But you didn’t answer my question. While you are always welcome, why are you here instead of with your family?”

“I came back for you, even though you told me to go. Does this not make me a good person?”

“No, it makes you a bad listener.” Killian tried to keep a straight face as he teased her, but the way her mouth dropped open into an “O” shape, had him laughing out loud. 

“You jerk,” she admonished, slapping his arm playfully. “And to think, I told my mom and dad that if they wanted a family Christmas Eve, then that means you too, because you are part of my family now.”

Killian’s heart swelled and he sucked in a sharp breath. He had no words, she had possibly just made him the happiest man alive, which was much better than the time she nominated him as Dead Guy of the Year.  _ How long ago was that _ , he wondered, and now she was calling him family.

“What’s the matter, did I render the loquacious pirate speechless?” 

“Aye,” he whispered, still a little shocked.

“So come on then, let’s go,” she said, holding her hand out to him. “Henry told me that you two have been cooking up some fun for us tonight, so I called him before coming back for you and told him to bring everything to the loft.” 

Killian shook himself out of his stupor. “Wait, what did your father say?”

“He apologized, like you said he would. He lashed out at you because he missed my whole childhood, and he feels like he is going to lose me again… to you.”

“I would never keep you from your family, Emma,” Killian pledged as he wrapped his arms around her.

“I know that, silly, and so does he, deep down. He only got to protect me and my heart, as a father, for a short time, and he knows that now you see that as your job, and it hurt him a little. Nothing that won’t fade as you become his family too. Plus, no one is taking away my happy ending.”

“Wait, if you’re afraid of losing your happy ending, that means you’ve found it. What is it?”

Emma looked into his eyes, simply baffled that he didn’t know. She felt a pang of guilt that maybe she hadn’t made it clear enough to him just how she felt. “Don’t you know, Killian? It’s you.” That little pang was immediately eliminated when her favorite smile graced his face, the smile that signified a bone deep happiness, dimple and all.

“Bloody Hell, Swan, I love you so much,” Killian beamed, before leaning down to kiss her soundly. When they broke the kiss to breathe, he kept his eyes shut for a moment, hoping he wouldn’t see a look of panic on her face when he opened them. 

He felt Emma rest her forehead against his and he opened his eyes. It took him a moment to process that all he saw was the brilliant smile she wore, and the determination in her eyes. 

“Why are you looking at me like I’m gonna bolt? I’m so in love with you, Killian Jones. You’re stuck with me now.” 

With that, she pulled him in for a kiss and he was now certain he was still asleep in his quarters, soon to be woken from a dream. Only when they arrived at the loft and he realized it was time to face the music, did he realize this was not a dream after all, as he certainly would not willingly subject himself to Dave’s wrath. But with the best of intentions, and nothing but love for the woman on his arm, Killian faced the situation the same way he faced everything with this family, with the intent to be a part of something. 

They made gingerbread houses, and Killian taught Henry how to make sure it was “structurally sound” by adding more frosting. They had cocoa and hot apple cider. Mary Margaret prepared a wonderful dinner. They exchanged gifts. There was even time for an apology to take place during the evening. David had caught Killian quite by surprise as he cornered him by the Christmas tree. 

“I know I overreacted today,” the prince started, “and I’m sorry. Emma is a grown woman, and I know you two are together, and I’m not blind to the way she looks at you. I just felt like I was losing her all over again.”

“I get it, Dave,” Killian answered. “Apology accepted. But I need you to know, I will never stand between you and your daughter, I hope to stand with her… with you all, as a part of the family.” 

David smiled brightly, likely relieved that the pirate was letting him off the hook quite easily, pun intended. “You’ve been a part of this family for awhile now… mate,” David said as he extended his hand toward Killian.

“Thanks mate,” Killian replied as he shook David’s hand. 

“And it’ll remain that way so long as I never have to see your furry ass again,” David joked.

“Oi! It sounds much cuter when Emma says fuzzy butt.” 

“Don’t push your luck, pirate,” David growled. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Dave.”


End file.
